Forge
by ganonso
Summary: Sur l'île de la Reine Morte un mal ancien, créateur des armures noires, rappelle un collègue des temps passé à son aide. AU mêlant mythologie et mythe Tolkienien.


Il avait enfin cessé de hurler.

Les cris avaient enfin cessé.

Non pas que les prisonniers étaient déjà morts, le sang continuait à s'écouler de leurs corps suspendus jusque sur l'armure, dessinant comme animé par une volonté propre les étranges motifs et arabesques si prisés par le sculpteur renégat. Curunir ne pouvait retenir une pointe de nostalgie tandis qu'il maniait burin et marteau, tentant de plier le matériau noir à sa volonté. Jadis, il y avait de cela des âges sans nombre, il lui aurait suffi de chanter l'armure pour l'amener à être, cependant il avait subi trop de morts et d'incarnations pour disposer encore de ce pouvoir. Peut-être que la protection qu'il portait à présent modelée sur la constellation du Sculpteur serait une solution mais il doutait que les effets se fassent sentir en moins de temps que cent vies humaines.

Il venait d'ailleurs de sortir d'une période de sommeil particulièrement difficile. Il se souvenait vaguement de longues décennies passées à errer invisible et sans substance dans les forges et les rues du continent du Mû assistant à la construction des armures sacrées. Il avait été si faible en ce temps là qu'il avait failli se contenter de sommeiller pour l'éternité dans l'une des quatre-vingt-huit protections destinées à Athéna, sans se soucier si ce serait une protection de Bronze, d'Argent ou d'Or. Le sculpteur qui lui avait offert son corps avait travaillé sur les protections d'argent mais avait toujours envié ses collègues assignés aux protections dorées. Son ressentiment avait paru suffisamment familier à Curunir pour qu'il s'incarne en lui, absorbant la majeure partie de sa personnalité.

Il sentait la vie de ses prisonniers s'échapper pour rejoindre l'armure en construction. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, au-delà de sa retraite volcanique il pouvait sentir les nombreux sacrifices se dérouler. Les habitants de l'île de la Reine Morte étaient peut-être des criminels et des exilés mais la plupart savaient encore reconnaître le potentiel quand il se présentait devant-eux. Il avait suffi à Curunir de leur promettre des armures aussi puissantes que celles que leurs compatriotes avaient ouvragées pour Athéna et aucune ressource ne lui avait été déniée.

Le forgeron prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'il tentait était le couronnement d'années d'efforts. Les premières armures qu'il avait forgées n'étaient que de pâles copies dont le nombre seul rachetait la faiblesse. Les âmes qui leur donnaient leur pouvoir n'avaient aucune idée de la véritable nature de l'univers. Les Ombres du Phoenix n'étaient que des jouets mais elles avaient suffisamment séduites pour qu'il puisse sacrifier quelques exilés. Ceux-là avaient donnés de bien meilleurs résultats et il avait conçu de véritables reproductions des armures sacrées. Cependant pour ouvrager des armures d'or noir, il lui fallait de l'aide.

Ce qui l'amenait à sa nouvelle tentative.

Il expira longuement, tentant de graver les éléments autour de lui dans son esprit. Les vapeurs du volcan qui remontaient jusque dans cette chambre, la chaleur quasiment insupportable qui l'entourait, ou même le reflet de la lave entraperçu à travers une fissure du sol. Tout cela était familier, il sentait la chanson du roc et de la lave, la musique du basalte et de l'obsidienne. Les peuples de cet âge parlaient du cosmos et décrivaient l'énergie comme une lumière brûlant et s'éteignant au rythme de l'univers mais Curunir percevait cette énergie comme la Musique qu'il avait peut-être chanté avant que le monde fût monde.

Et les prisonniers et leurs souffrances, l'un frappés des Météores Noirs et se débattant sous l'effet du poison, l'un à demi pétrifié par le bouclier de la Gorgone se détachant par copeaux de la voute, et les autre blessés à mort par d'autres attaques, ils étaient le parfait contrepoint. Dans la vie ils avaient été des exilés, des proies ramenées après un raid ou même des volontaires. Dans l'agonie puis la mort ils chantaient la Discorde que Curunir avait choisi de suivre pendant si longtemps avant d'y renoncer. La Musique de la terre et la Discorde auraient pu, de concert, servir à l'invoquer lui-même, une ironie qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer. L'armure reposait maintenant sous sa forme totémique, une immense aiguille noire rappelant la constellation du Burin. Elle n'attendait plus qu'un esprit pour l'animer et son créateur commença les incantations.

Sa propre protection commença à briller, non pas de l'aura noire des chevaliers de l'île mais la couleur de la terre chaude et du roc. Ses paroles se firent incompréhensibles, ânonnant des mots dans la langue de ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses maîtres. Il appelait celui qui avait été avec lui le plus grand du peuple de la Roche et son invocation était entendue. Il le sentit avant qu'il ne le vit, traversant les murs, se lovant autour des corps des prisonniers. Des visions dansèrent devant ses yeux, un œil aveuglé, une tour effondrée, des armées dispersées et par-dessus tout le naufrage d'un grand pouvoir. Durant l'instant paradoxal où son ancien collègue flottait dans l'armure et hors de l'armure, Curunir put voir que sa matière d'esprit désincarné était couverte de plaies, comme si l'esprit avait réussi dans sa rage et sa folie à se mutiler lui-même.

Cependant quand l'armure éclata pour venir se placer autour du corps d'un des prisonniers, l'ancien chef du Conseil Blanc sût qu'il avait réussi. Dans les yeux morts il pouvait voir les émotions se bousculer mais il était sûr que son frère avait échappé à la folie. Avec le temps il guérirait et apprendrait les règles de ce nouvel âge, les nouveaux maîtres et dieux de cette époque. Ils ne pourraient pas régner comme ils avaient régné mais ils pourraient sans doute mieux vivre que sous la férule des Valar. Avec un sourire Curunir s'apprêta à souhaiter la bienvenue à Mairon l'Excellent dans le monde.


End file.
